Falling Into Place
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: A sorcerer and his wife are determined to make thier daughter's Easter a special one. Red Sorcerer (Jafar x Anastasia). Future AU. Fluff to the extreme.


Author's note: Have some Easter-themed fluff…otherwise known as Jafar and Ana distracting each other while trying to make their daughter's Easter in Storybrooke special. Also My Will Is Thine will hopefully be updated over the week or next weekend, depending on how much free time I have.

xxxxxxx

Falling Into Place

"Jafar, darling, are you certain we're doing this right?" Anastasia glanced around furtively to make certain that their five year old daughter wouldn't come wandering into the kitchen despite the hour.

Her husband looked up from reading the back of the box and gestured at the hard-boiled eggs that were currently soaking in their respective dyes. "I did as the instructions said."

"No, not dying the eggs!" Ana shook her head and reached across the table to slap her beloved lightly in the arm. "I'm talking about how we're hiding them. I mean, we have a rabbit that could actually hide these and Muriel would be none-the-wiser."

Jafar's expression darkened. "We are _not_ allowing that portal-jumping _pest_ into our house."

Ana arched an eyebrow. "My love, the past is in the past, or have you forgotten that we're actually trying to make amends with our former enemies now?"

The sorcerer sighed heavily and ran one hand through his jet-black curls. "I know, I know…and I'm trying, truly I am, it's just that…I'm still getting used to all of _this_," he stood and turned in a circle, pointing out the modern appliances. "We agreed that moving to Storybrooke would be in the best interests of our child, but it's still strange to be in a new land."

Slowly, she raked her eyes over the love of her life, admiring how attractive he looked in form-fitting black jeans and a crimson, button down shirt that he left open at the collar and seemed to hug in all the right places when he moved a certain way.

He noticed her staring at him and smirked. "Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Every syllable." She teased, sauntering forward and allowing him to gather her into his embrace. "And I understand how you feel. I'm still getting used to this too, but we have friends, and our family, and in time: everything will fall into place, I promise."

Jafar leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. "Well, at least one thing already has: and she's here in my arms."

Anastasia's heart skipped happily in her chest, and she bridged what little space was left between them to claim his mouth in a loving kiss.

He dragged her as close as possible, one hand coming up to tangle in the golden silk of her hair, while the other eased slowly over the curve of her hip.

She moaned quietly when he punctuated his kisses with playful nips and bites. "Darling…we need to keep an eye on the eggs."

"It said that the longer they stay in the dye, the more vibrant the color will be," he murmured, his clever hands already at work undoing the buttons of her blouse. "I say we let them sit for just a while."

Whatever words of protest she could find were quickly swallowed by another kiss, and then his warm, skilled fingers were traveling over bare skin and she decided that he was right: the eggs could wait just a little while longer.

xxxxxxx

Despite their penchant for distracting one another, Anastasia and Jafar managed to get all the Easter eggs dried, decorated, and hidden before the sun rose.

Exhausted, the pair slumped down together on the living room couch and surveyed their handiwork.

"Well done…Muri's Easter will be perfect," Ana peered up at her husband, noticing just how drained and disheveled he looked. "Though her parents look a little worse for wear."

She took a few moments to button his shirt back up properly and smoothed his hair away from his eyes, while he straightened out her clothing and made sure to hide the bite mark that was blossoming on her neck under her collar.

"What a pair we make," she chuckled.

He laughed softly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "We can clean up properly later. What time are Regina and Rumpel heading over with Cassie?"

"Oh we're not expecting them till three, which gives us plenty of time," Ana stated. "Besides, I'm sure they're dealing with similar circumstances. You know how those two get."

Storybrooke's Mayor and her husband were rather notorious when it came to affection. Only one thing could distract them from each other: and that was their pride and joy- their ten year old daughter Cassandra.

It was of little surprise that the queens and their sorcerers had become close over time, particularly when their children had befriended each other so quickly.

"Right, well in the meantime…"Jafar checked the time on his watch. "It's 5 am…I think we can grab a quick nap, don't you?"

Anastasia's response was a yawn and a nod, which made him chuckle before tugging her close and using magic to drape a blanket over their weary forms.

Smiling sleepily, Ana rested her head upon her husband's chest and let the steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

He followed not long after, and they were given roughly an hour of blissful peace before their daughter came downstairs and the activities of the day started.

And as usual, Anastasia was proved right: Muriel's Easter was, indeed, perfect.

The End


End file.
